Sad Songs for Dirty Lovers
"Sad Songs For Dirty Lovers" is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season of One Tree Hill and the 81st produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on February 14, 2007. Haley confronts Brooke regarding the stolen calculus test. Lucas and Peyton consider taking their relationship to the next level as Peyton and Brooke grow closer. In Deb's absence, Nathan throws a senior party at the Scott House, where a sex tape from Nathan's past surfaces. Synopsis Dan walks in on Karen watching videos of Lucas as a child. As he watches it with her, Lucas walks in saying Keith bought him the bike he was riding. Dan suddenly goes tense as Lucas reminds his mom that he needs to buy a suit for the prom, which Karen arranges a time for him to go. As he walks out the room, Dan asks Karen how he is after being told he though Keith wasn’t killed by Jimmy. Karen tells him that he is just needing to believe it as Dan offers to go with him for the suit as he has missed to many important moments in his life already. In high school, Lucas and Peyton go to talk to Glenda. As they do, Glenda tells Lucas that the book she borrowed from him, also known as his novel he is keeping a secret, she would love to take to him about it. As she leaves, Lucas tells Peyton it was just a book lying about the title. Meanwhile, in the media cupboard, Shelley and Mouth are kissing until Shelley suggests to slow down, but Mouth says they shouldn’t, but as the bell goes Shelley rushes out and as she corrects her Clean Teens sweater, the rest of the Clean Teens stare at her in shame. They walk off without her as Shelley is suddenly guilt ridden. Haley goes to see Brooke and asks her if she stole the test as she noticed her grades went from a F to an A. Brooke denies it and says that Chase help tutor her. Haley believes her and tells her that the Principal is on a witch hunt and she is the prime suspect. Deb is in rehab again and the nurse tells her today is the first day she can have visitors, but Deb remains unhappy saying that no one will visit her but the nurse tells her sometimes people surprise others. Brooke is in the toilets with Rachel threatening to hand herself in, but Rachel gives her a letter. Clothes Over Bro’s has been given an opportunity to be in Victoria’s Secret, but she must graduate first. Rachel tells her if she wants to be given that chance, she has to keep her stealing a secret. She tells Brooke that there is nothing the Principal can do to prove her wrong, but next class, the principal hands out new test papers to see who the cheater is. Mouth goes to see Shelley and kisses her. He tells her about their plans for prom, but Shelley tells him that she doesn’t want to be in a relationship with him anymore and that she can’t go to prom with him either. Shelley tells him that it was a mistake and walks off leaving Mouth heart broken. Chase is trying to persuade Brooke that she may have passed the test, but Brooke refuses to believe it. As he continues, Brooke is called to the Principal’s office and nervously leaves Chase to go and see him. Lucas is trying on suits with Dan, as Dan gives him tips about prom, he also tells him that he knows that he thinks Jimmy didn’t kill Keith. He tells Lucas that maybe he is right, but Jimmy may have killed him accidentally and to stop hurting his mother’s feelings and to stop talking about it. As the shop keeper approaches them, Dan buys Lucas the Armani tuxedo. Nathan goes to see a shocked Deb. She apologizes and says he can’t understand the disease she has, but Nathan says that it is not a disease, it is a weakness and she needs to start fighting it, but Deb admits she’s scared of herself and being alone as she won’t be able to trust herself. Nathan warns her to work it out soon or else she will have nothing to return home to. As Dan walks Lucas to his door, he asks him whether he took his pills on the night of the State Championship, as he takes them and realized he didn’t. He decides to keep it their secret but makes him promise never to do it again as his mom has been through enough. They go in the house, as Karen pretends she hasn’t been listening and asks to talk to Dan about their new situation so Dan agrees to it by asking her to dinner. Brooke arrives in the Principal’s office and apologizes to her. She races home and tells Rachel that she passed the test. Rachel congratulates her as Brooke asks her to check the legal stuff. Rachel says it is simple, all she has to do is turn over the artwork and then she can use the designs, whilst this is being said, Brooke’s face drops, as it is Peyton’s artwork. Haley goes to see the principal, and is told Rachel stole the Calculus exam. She is shocked and checks for confirmation, but Rachel has admitted it. As the principal says that she was tutoring Rachel, so she is responsible, he asks for Haley to hand over her tutor key as she is no longer able to tutor. Devastated, Haley is forced to leave upset just as the Principal tells her to take a look at who her real friends are. Back at the apartment, Haley is venting at Nathan telling him about Rachel stealing the test and her being fired. Nathan tells her that he went to see his mom and that he has hard on her and that she said she was afraid to be alone and he knows she will slip again. Haley then suggests doing something about it, moving in with her. As they prepare to move in, Nathan gets the help of Mouth and Skills to clear out his mom’s house of drugs and alcohol. As Mouth laughs off that it won’t be much, they end up with an entire table full of alcohol. As Skills wonders what to do with it all, Nathan suggests a pre-prom party. Skills tells Mouth that with a house party, he may be able to lose his virginity with Shelley, but Mouth reveals to them that Shelley has broken up with him. Peyton walks in on Lucas writing his novel, he tells her the truth, but Peyton knew he was lying all along. Peyton offers to be an impartial critic too, as Lucas tells her no as she is in the book. She tries to persuade him by kissing him, and it begins to work. As she and Lucas are about to have sex, Peyton refuses saying she wants it to be special, and at any minute his mom could walk in. But Lucas assures her no one will walk in as his mom is out. As Peyton agrees and they kiss, Brooke walks in on them and ruining their situation. She asks to talk to Peyton and Lucas agrees to it. She tells her about Victoria’s Secret and asks her to sign off on her artwork and what she needs to do for her to sign off on her artwork. Peyton takes the papers off her and signs them, much to Brooke’s shock, but Peyton says she is happy for her and tells her that she loves Lucas, but never meant to hurt her. Later that night, Nathan is taking Haley to his house which is full of cars. He explains they never got to celebrate the State Championship and that he has organized a party. They go into the crowded house. As the night begins, Mouth is avoiding Shelley who is literally chasing after him. Shelley explains that she is too attracted to him and she doesn’t trust herself with him. He still gives her no understanding and walks off. Dan and Karen are on their date as Dan asks to be a bigger part of Lucas’ life, but Karen says nothing will ever happen between them as she is carrying his brother’s child, but Dan says that he knows she is alone. Lucas is sitting on a bed in Nathan’s house looking at a photo of Keith as Nathan walks in asking for some help. As Nathan sees the photo, he tells him to let Keith go and that there are so many of his friends together downstairs that will be leaving soon and he should go and have some fun with them. Meanwhile, Haley catches up with Brooke and congratulates her on passing her calculus test and apologizes her for accusing her. She asks where Rachel is and she finds her dancing on a table surrounded by a bunch of boys. Peyton goes up to Lucas and takes him upstairs to a spare bedroom. As Rachel gets down from entertaining the boys, Haley finds her and accuses her of stealing the test. As she brushes off Haley’s comments, Haley throws a drink at her for stealing the test and then slaps her for trying to steal Nathan. The two threaten each other and just as Rachel goes to push Haley, Skills is forced to break it up and asks Rachel to leave. As she leaves, Skills tells Haley he’s got the kid’s back. As Rachel leaves, Brooke comes after her asking why she nearly got in a fight with Haley. Rachel explains that she found out she stole the calculus test and as Brooke questions how because they both passed the test, Rachel remembers everyone passing the test to the front, but as Brooke passed hers to Rachel, she switched the names on the test as Brooke never passed her test, but Rachel took the blame for it. As Brooke asks why she would do it, Rachel says that she had a once in a lifetime opportunity and she considers her a friend. Brooke worries what they will do to Rachel, she says not to worry and to go back in the house to find Chase. Meanwhile, Nathan finds Haley and asks whether she punched Rachel and they laugh about it. As they talk, the baby kicks and Nathan feels it for the first time and is amazed. Mouth is sitting on a guest bedroom in sadness as Shelley walks in. She apologizes as Mouth admits that it hurts him that they can’t be together and that he wants his first time with her and that he could kiss her forever. He says he knows he isn’t good enough as Shelley kisses him again and drags him against the bed. She takes his top off as they prepare to have sex. Chase finds Brooke on the doorstep and realizes something is wrong. Brooke admits that she is worried about Rachel as Brooke admits that she has done stuff she isn’t proud of as Chase assures her she is a good person and they kiss. Haley puts on an old video of Nathan playing with the Ravens. The crowd all laugh at the videos and then realize that Peyton was videoing and they kiss on camera. Mouth and Shelley are getting dressed as Skills walks in on them. He smirks and walks out apologizing as Shelley cries with embarrassment. She tries to rush out as Mouth tries to persuade her otherwise, but Shelley says she is a Clean Teen and even though she could love him, she can’t and tells him that the sex they had was goodbye. She tells him to not call her and to let him go if he loves her. He lies on the bed in tears, disappointed. Karen gets home with Dan and Dan asks her to chaperon the prom. Karen laughs at the invite to the prom and agrees to it. Lucas and Peyton are kissing, and as Lucas says he thought she wanted to wait, but Peyton tells him she wants it all now, unlike the first time when she made the mistake of walking away. They start to undress each other as they lie on the bed. Skills finds Mouth devastated and tells him he never felt worse. Nathan goes outside to find Brooke sitting alone. As they talk about how good Chase is, Brooke apologizes for Haley being fired, but Nathan refuses to accept it as it wasn’t her fault. Nathan then tells her that he was watching the Ravens old tapes and didn’t even recognize himself, to which Brooke says he shouldn’t as he was such a jerk. As Brooke mentions Peyton, Nathan asks whether she is ever going to let Peyton off the hook, and Brooke says it is about time. Nathan says it is about time and tells her to wait there. He goes to stand on the pavement as Brooke waits on the grass. The sprinklers switch on and soaks Brooke, making her push Nathan in and the two play fight on the grass. Rachel is at home and puts the picture of the cheerleaders in a box labeled ‘Tree Hill High.’ She places it next to boxes of all the different high school she has been in. Shelley leaves the house in tears as Brooke and Nathan still play fight on the grass. Karen goes through an old photo album of her old prom. Everyone gathers round the old Raven’s tapes of Nathan and cheers as he shoots. Suddenly the tape cuts out and Nathan appears topless and climbs on top of someone kissing them. As Lucas and Peyton kiss, they hear someone shouting they have a video of Peyton having sex with Nathan. Peyton jumps up and runs out. As more people crowd round the television, Peyton pushes to the front trying to turn it off as Brooke appears to be the girl Nathan was kissing on the tape. Brooke and Nathan push to the front and are shocked at the tape being played. On the tape, Brooke tells Nathan they shouldn’t be filming it, but Nathan promises no one will ever know. Haley stands shocked in front of the television and stares in shock at Nathan as Chase, Peyton and Lucas do the same to a shocked Brooke. Memorable Quotes :”Oh my god. Victoria’s Secret wants to franchise Clothes over Bro’s for their pink fashion line. I’m gonna be in stores everywhere” :”Maybe not, read paragraph 14...So I like reading your mail, it’s a guilty pleasure. The contract has a morality clause. That means they want Student Council President Brooke Davis not I-cheated-in-Calculus Brooke Davis. See, I don’t think an expelled high school student exactly fits Victoria’s Secret profile.” ::Brooke Davis is given an opportunity as she considers to confess about the tests, Rachel Gatina convinces her otherwise :”It seems pretty basic. In addition to your designs, you just have to turn over the artwork and you’re good to go” :”Artwork?” ::Rachel Gatina tells Brooke Davis she needs to turn over Peyton Sawyer’s artwork :”It’s Friday, prom’s tomorrow night. We got a ton of booze, a huge house, and we just won the State Championship” :”I like the way you think dog” ::Nathan Scott and Skills plan a house party :”Look, I gotta be honest. I lied to you, the book that I gave Glenda wasn’t the Gatsby, it’s one I’ve been writing and I needed an impartial opinion so I gave it to her.” :”I know, there’s no tenth chapter in Gatsby. But thank you for telling me the truth” :”Well I’m sorry, I’m just worried it’s not gonna be good” ::Lucas Scott tells Peyton Sawyer about his novel :”Okay, no. Okay, stop, stop, stop. I don’t think so...That’s very sexy, but I just want our first time to be special. And right now it’s really not with a National CD wedged underneath my back, which is a very good album by the way.” ::Peyton Sawyer to Lucas Scott :”You know I love him, I really do. But I never meant for my love for him to hurt you” :”Thank you Peyton” ::Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis take another step in their relationship :”You gotta let this go man. Keith’s gone, Jimmy’s gone. But you got a ton of people that love you out there and in a few months, most of those people are gonna go their separate ways. So what do you say big brother? Let’s have some fun” ::Nathan Scott to Lucas Scott :”Have you guys seen Rachel?” :”She was holding court in the living room” :”Clothed or unclothed?” :”Clothed, but it was 10 minutes ago so you never know” ::Haley James Scott to Chase Adams and Brooke Davis :”That’s for getting me fired! And that, is for trying to sleep with my husband” :”Bitch, you are lucky you’re pregnant” :”Honey, you’re lucky that I’m pregnant. I think it’s time you get your insecure, cheating, skank ass out of this house, right now!” ::Haley James Scott throws a drink at, slaps and threatens Rachel Gatina as they start a fight :”Oh, my bad. Nice work though” ::Skills walks in on Mouth and Shelley Simon after sex :”Do you remember what you said the last time we were here? You said you wanted it all, and I walked away. I made a big mistake that night cause all I wanted was sex...Now I want what you wanted. I want everything with you” ::Peyton Sawyer to Lucas Scott :”Come on, I can’t believe I’m doing this. I would die if anybody saw this, Nathan.” :”Don’t worry, nobody will ever know” ::Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott as they make a sex tape Voiceover :"Do you ever wonder if we make the moments in our lives or if the moments in our lives make us?" ::Lucas Scott (opening voiceovers) : "If you could go back and change one thing about your life, would you? And if you did, would that change make your life better? Or would that change ultimately break your heart? Or break the heart of another? Or would you choose an entirely different path? Or would you change just one thing, just one moment? One moment, that you've always wanted back." ::Lucas Scott (closing voiceovers) Music * "Sewn" - The Feeling * "About Today" - The National * "Machoist" - Ingrid Michaelson * "Overboard" - Ingrid Michaelson * "Into The Light" - The Chemistry Set * "Do You Want To Party With Me" - Bosshouse * "About You" - Loops * "Well Here We Go Again" - Bosshouse * "From The Last, Last Call" - The Ataris * "Close Your Eyes" - Young Love * "Crash Sounds" - Blackpool Lights * "Gret Companion" - Landon Pigg This episode's title originated from the album Sad Songs For Dirty Lovers, originally sung by The National. Trivia *Whitey does not appear in this episode. *It is revealed that Peyton Sawyer has been written into Lucas Scott's novel. *This epiode contains a tape that is supposed to take place back when Nathan and Peyton were dating, yet Nathan's hair is completely different in season 1 than shown in the video. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Shelley Simon Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey Category:Episodes featuring Glenda Farrell Category:Episodes featuring Principal Turner